


Post-Tour Agenda

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dan vs Phil, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sybian, idk there's not rly an obvious top/bottom here they literally switch at times, switch!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: They had lots of important things to do after the tour. Like sleep, for one. And sex. Also five months' worth of laundry. And what better way to decide who had to do laundry other than a sexy dan vs phil!(issa prompt given to my tumblr)





	Post-Tour Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> The (**) leads to a nsfw link so be careful if you wanna click it!! Also idek who’s top/bottom here they both have their moments so idk how to tag this fic tbh lmao. And a sybian is like a fuck machine that you sit on. Hope you enjoy this fic :)

The first item on their post-tour agenda: Sleep. They don’t miss much from back home while on tour, but the one thing they can agree on was that they miss their bed dearly. They did have fun sleeping in their tour bus, especially after their crew decorated their bunks for them. The hotels, however, weren’t as fun. And after five months of sleeping in random hotels and tiny bunks, Dan and Phil craved nothing more than their big bed at home, where they could stretch out comfortably and in familiar sheets. And despite being together for almost nine years, five months of sleeping in separate beds was too long; they’d missed being tangled up in each other and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

So that’s exactly what they did first thing when they reached home. They each took a quick shower then hurriedly plopped into bed. Phil hummed happily as he squished his cheek against Dan’s shoulder, he’d missed being engulfed by the warmth of his boyfriend. Dan hooked his leg over Phil’s and they drifted off to a peaceful sleep listening to each other’s heartbeats.

They spent the next few days mostly in bed, sleeping off the jetlag and lazing around. Catching up on all their shows and only getting out of bed when absolutely necessary. There was nothing to stress over, no rush to go anywhere or deadlines to meet. They enjoyed being able to just lay cuddled with each other - something they rarely got to do during tour.

When they finally filled up their quota of sleep and cuddles, it was time to move on to the next item on their post-tour agenda: Sex.

“Remember what we bought before we started tour?” Phil recalled in amusement, looking up from where he was resting on Dan’s chest.

“Oh my god I still can’t believe we did that!”

Phil’s loved feeling Dan’s chest rumble from laughter as much as he loved the sound of his laugh itself.

“Do you wanna…?” Dan trailed off, looking at Phil inquisitively.

“Ready whenever you are babe,” Phil answered, silently hoping that they could try out their new toys right then.

“Alright, so how we gonna do this?” Dan smirked knowingly.

“Don’t pretend you forgot the plan,” Phil poked at Dan’s chest before he sat up, getting excited already.

Almost nine years together and they’re still as competitive as ever, they could still turn every little activity into a game. This game was conjured when they were packing before tour and realising the amount of things they had to bring for being away from home for so many months. It was simple - whoever came first on their newly bought sybians([**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.sybian.com&t=Nzc3OTQyODY1ZjcxMmQ5ZDVlZDk4N2YwNzBhMmJjNGQ0Y2EwYTcwNSxPQnN5TTgxVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AP1t3HMOOqlu7hAmMrtX86g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fblissedoutphil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176845718011%2Fpost-tour-agenda&m=1)) loses and would have to unpack and do the laundry. The winner would get to use the loser in whatever way he pleases to come.

Phil scrambled out of bed and retrieved their new toys, still tucked away in their boxes under the bed. Dan looked on in amusement. Of course he remembered their little plan.

“You better not cheat!!” he warned as he watched Phil set up the two sybians to face each other on the floor.

“Hey I’m a fair player!” Phil said indignantly.

They both quickly undressed, all the while teasing each other about how they’re going to win and the other would have so much work to do.

The sybians were machines that had a dildo that could move at the seat, and a ridge in front of the dildo that would vibrate when turned on. The machines were controlled by remotes. The catch of the game? They’d have each other’s remotes, so they’d be controlling how soon their boyfriend would get to come.

They hastily fingered themselves, not trusting each other to help lest they purposely prod on each other’s prostate. They stopped as soon as they felt ready, not wanting it to get too pleasurable too soon.

“Ready?” Dan asked, hovering above his lubed up dildo.

“Yeah,” Phil nodded eagerly.

After a quick countdown, they both sat down on their sybians, shins flat against the floor.

Dan groaned as he bottomed out on the dildo. His balls rested perfectly on the ridge. He looked over to Phil whose eyes was scrunched shut as he adjusted himself on the toy. He grinned, an idea to catch Phil off guard crossing his mind.

He turned Phil’s machine on at the lowest setting. Phil squealed as he felt the dildo in him start to move slowly. The ridge also started vibrating lowly, stimulating his balls. Phil glared at Dan for starting even though he wasn’t ready yet. He clutched onto Dan’s remote and raised his eyebrows in a challenging way.

Dan merely smirked, prepared to win. He honestly had no idea what Phil was thinking by suggesting this game, he should’ve known by now that Dan was good at controlling his orgasms when he had to.

Phil turned Dan’s machine on, vibrations much higher than his. Dan’s composure broke only for a few seconds before he caught his breath. The vibrations on the ridge spread through his balls, quickly getting him hard.

“Hey I’m playing nice here, building you up and making you feel good. You’re just gonna go straight to the higher settings for me?” Dan questioned.

“It shouldn’t bother you since you think you have such good control, right?” Phil retorted, pressing a button so the dildo inside Dan started moving.

Dan moaned as the dildo started thrusting into him. His cock was already harder than Phil’s, the vibrations on the ridge felt so good on the base of his cock. But he wasn’t going to let Phil off so easily, so he quickly turned up the settings of Phil’s sybian. He watched in amusement as Phil gripped the front of his machine to steady himself as his dildo started thrusting faster.

When Phil regained composure, he fiddled with the remote to turn up the settings on Dan’s machine more. Dan bit his lip to stifle his moan, and Phil looked on in satisfaction as Dan’s cock leaked the first drop of precum.

Dan panted a little. Phil wasn’t going easy on him at all. But honestly, two can play at that. He turned the vibrations of the ridges on Phil’s sybian to maximum, smirking when Phil moaned loud.

The vibrations against Phil’s balls spread through his whole cock, and he started grinding against the machine on impulse. He curled his toes in pleasure, gripping the sides of the machine tightly as he moved his hips.

Dan chuckled, confident that he’d win. Once Phil started grinding his hips involuntarily, there was no way he could control himself.

Phil wasn’t about to lose himself in the pleasure, though. He made sure to match Dan’s vibrations to his, and he stared at Dan full of lust as Dan moaned out loud. He watched Dan’s dick quiver along with the vibrations on the ridge. But Dan was still composed enough to sit still as the dildo fucked him. Phil cursed under his breath, afraid that he was going to lose this game.

“Aww is it getting too much for you, baby?” Dan asked teasingly.

“Shut up,” Phil huffed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“You look gorgeous grinding down on that thing though, can’t wait to replace your dildo with my dick,” Dan added cheekily.

Phil groaned, he doesn’t know how Dan can sound so hot even when he wasn’t attempting to dirty talk properly. Phil wasn’t good at dirty talk himself, so he had no chance to turn Dan into a flustered mess like Dan was doing to him.

“N-no, it’s gonna be  _my_  dick replacing your dildo,” he countered weakly, grabbing the remote and turning Dan’s dildo to the highest setting too.

Dan braced himself on the machine, he knew that if he moved the dildo might hit his prostate and his orgasm would approach sooner. So he stayed as still as he could and gulped as the intense vibrations spread through his crotch. He tried focusing his attention on his boyfriend instead.

“Look at your poor cock leaking precum, bet you wanna come so bad already,” he continued speaking in the low voice he knew Phil couldn’t resist.

“Could say the same for you!” Phil panted when precum dripped down Dan’s cock not long after.

“Aww c’mon, if you come you’ll get my dick and to be honest I think that’s more of a win isn’t it?”

Phil huffed, it did sound tempting but he was absolutely  _not_ going to do all the laundry. He pressed a button that made the ridges on Dan’s sybian vibrate in pulses that matched the movement of the dildo. Finally, Dan lost his composure and couldn’t help himself as he started to bounce lightly on his dildo.

Phil would laugh triumphantly if he wasn’t already bouncing desperately on his own dildo. He was so overwhelmed with the combined pleasure from the vibrations on his balls and the dildo fucking him. He angled himself such that the dildo wouldn’t hit his prostate even though he desperately wanted it to. He would not let himself lose like that.

“Please,” Phil uttered under his breath, so quiet but Dan didn’t miss it.

“Hm please what babe? You want it up even higher?” the vibrations on the ridge were already the highest, but the dildo wasn’t. So Dan turned it up all the way til it was thrusting into Phil as fast as the dildo in his own ass was.

Phil moaned brokenly, his hips grinding down onto the dildo as it thrusted right into his prostate.

“Nooo slow down please,” he whined, not caring how desperate he sounded.

“Aw why would I do that when you look like you’re having so much fun,” Dan teased, albeit with a bit of difficulty as he kept breathing heavily between his words.

“Daaan,” Phil moaned out, feeling his orgasm approaching already.

He briefly wondered if unpacking and laundry was  _that_  bad. He needed release so badly, why’s he letting that stop him? But then Phil thought about Dan’s smug winner face, and that was certainly enough to bring back his A game. He didn’t care so much about the forfeit, but he did care about his dignity and desire to win.

“Mmm Phil, wish this was your cock I’m riding, don’t you wish it was my cock you’re riding too?” Dan continued, knowing that his words pushed Phil closer to the edge just as much as the machine did.

Phil groaned and lifted his hand to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. He was really tempted to bring his hand to wrap around his dick. It was achingly hard and in desperate need to be touched, but he knew that if he so much as laid a finger on it he would be done for.

Dan was also getting dangerously close to his orgasm with every grind of his hips down onto the machine. He continuously rubbed his full balls against the vibrating ridge, exhaling shakily as the pleasure spread all the way to the tip of his cock. The noises his boyfriend was making weren’t helping him either; he so badly wanted to fuck Phil’s ass, or his mouth. He didn’t even know or care which he wanted to do more. He just needed Phil to come already so he could get himself in him one way or another.

“C’mon Phil, I know you need to come, don’t hold yourself back,” Dan encouraged.

“Why don’t you come first? If you do I’d let you suck me off,” Phil tried to sound hot but he just sounded desperate.

“That sounds tempting,” Dan managed to laugh, “but I’d rather have  _you_  on  _my_  cock. I know that’s what you want more too, don’t you?”

“Fuck,” Phil swore as the thought of sucking Dan’s cock crossed his mind and aroused him even more.

Dan’s cock was fully hard, standing right against his stomach and smearing precum all over his lower stomach. Phil was a liar if he said he didn’t want it in his mouth.

“If I give you a blowjob then you’re doing the laundry,” Phil tried to negotiate, already on the verge of coming.

“That wasn’t the plan, baby,” Dan just knew Phil would pull some shit like this, but he wasn’t angry. In fact, it somehow made him more fond of Phil.

Phil whined as he smacked his ass down onto the sybian with the force of his thrusts. Heat was pooling in his abdomen, his full balls feeling like they were going to burst any time soon.

Dan watched intently as his boyfriend struggled to keep his composure, watched the way his thighs trembled at the sides of the sybian, the way his head was down and eyes scrunched shut, mouth open as he elicited nonstop strings of moans.  _Any moment now_ , he thought.

He really needed Phil to come already before he does; he could feel his own orgasm pooling deep in his groin. With a lot of effort, he managed to slow down the movement of his hips on the sybian, smirking when Phil glared at him. He knew Phil wished he could slow down too, but Phil was too far gone to control himself.

Dan realised there was one thing his sybian was doing that Phil’s wasn’t, and his smirk morphed into a grin. Phil’s glare turned into wide eyes, afraid of whatever it was that Dan just thought of. He bit his lip, accepting his inevitable defeat coming soon.

Dan made a show of pressing the remote; holding it out, pretending to examine it and showing Phil what he was about to press before he did anything. Phil groaned and rolled his eyes, if Dan wanted to win he could just get on with it already!

Finally Dan pressed the button that made the vibrations of the ridge on Phil’s sybian pulse in time to the dildo thrusting into him, exactly how Dan’s sybian was working.

Phil threw his head back, thighs and hands clutching onto the sybian for dear life as he finally came all over the machine and his lower stomach.

“Yes!” Dan squealed the moment Phil ejaculated the first string of come.

Dan quickly got off of the machine, not risking coming. He definitely wanted his reward.

Phil ignored Dan’s cry of victory and enjoyed his orgasm as best as he could, vigorously riding the dildo as he came. He closed his eyes as he wasn’t prepared to face Dan the Sore Winner yet. But at least Dan had the decency to slowly turn the vibrations of his sybian down and to a stop when he was done coming.

He panted as he came down from his high, hands braced on the sybian as he attempted to catch his breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and forced himself to look up at his boyfriend.

“Aww didn’t that feel good?” Dan cooed at him.

Phil sighed and pouted, “I can’t believe I lost.”

“Ohhh dear, who would’ve thought,” Dan teased, and laughed when Phil scowled at him.

Phil couldn’t be mad at his boyfriend for long even though Dan was still having fun teasing him. Dan looked so silly swaying his hips about while mocking Phil since he was still rock hard, Phil couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Whatever, how do you want me?” Phil asked as he got up from the sybian, wobbling a little.

“Would that frown disappear if I let you decide how you want to get me off?” Dan asked without any hint of being a tease this time.

Phil squinted his eyes, disbelieving that Dan was done gloating at first. But Dan only smiled at him sincerely. Phil bit his lip as his eyes flicked down to Dan’s erection. His ass felt thoroughly fucked by the sybian already, so he decided to give that a rest.

Dan didn’t miss the glint of mischief in Phil’s eyes as Phil pounced on him, sending him tumbling backwards to the floor. Dan’s squeal of surprise was cut off by a kiss so fervent it knocked the breath out of his chest.

He didn’t get a verbal answer to his question, but from the way Phil started to kiss down his jaw and neck, he could guess where it was going. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Phil’s back as Phil started sucking a hickey on his neck.

Another thing Phil had missed doing during the tour was marking his boyfriend up. Now that the tour was over, they wouldn’t have to go outside for a while and he could finally bite down on his boyfriend’s perfect pale neck, could finally relish in the breathy moans Dan would let out when his sensitive skin was caught between Phil’s teeth.

Phil took his time lapping and nipping, leaving sloppy kisses and tasting the saltiness from Dan’s sweat slicked skin. He felt Dan’s cock twitch against his thigh when he breathed over Dan’s nipple and smirked. He might not be good at dirty talk like Dan was, but he didn’t need to be. His mouth can also reduce Dan to a needy mess just like this.

Phil licked over Dan’s nipple and nipped on it, tweaking the other nipple at the same time. Dan whimpered at that and his hand moved to the back of Phil’s head, fingers tangling in his hair to keep him in place there. Phil continued sucking on his nipple and pinching the other for a bit before switching, making sure both nipples received the same attention. He only stopped once both nubs were fully erect and Dan couldn’t stop whining and writhing under him.

“Aww is it getting too much for you, baby?” Phil mimicked Dan’s voice from earlier.

Dan couldn’t even think of a good comeback, he was already desperate to come. So he just replied sincerely, “You’re way better than the sybian.”

“Of course I am,” Phil proclaimed proudly before going to kiss down Dan’s tummy.

He licked his way down Dan’s happy trail, carefully avoiding Dan’s dick that was lying hard on his lower tummy. Dan was breathing heavily as he peered down himself to see what Phil was doing.

Phil gave teasing licks on Dan’s dick, tasting precum on his slit and licking down a protruding vein. He smiled when Dan started moaning his name urgently. He was determined to make Dan as desperate to come as he was on the sybian earlier.

“I know I said I’d let you decide but can my reward not have so much teasing oh my god,” Dan said desperately.

“That’s what you get for being such a sore winner,” Phil answered.

“Am not-ahh,” Dan’s answer was cut off into a moan as Phil swiftly went down on him.

Phil got Dan’s whole dick in his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around Dan’s base. After Dan recovered from the initial sensation, he sat up a little to be able to look at Phil properly.

Phil let his boyfriend adjust above him, he was satisfied lying on his stomach with Dan’s dick pulsing in his mouth. He propped himself on his elbows and started bobbing his head when Dan fully sat up and had his legs bracketing either side of his body.

“So good, Phil,” Dan moaned, and Phil hummed happily at the praise.

He sucked on Dan harder, and they both knew that Dan wasn’t going to last long. He’d been needing release since he was on the sybian, and Phil’s talented mouth was only helping him chase his orgasm even faster.

Phil fondled Dan’s heavy balls while he licked the underside of Dan’s shaft, his other hand grasping the base of Dan’s dick that wasn’t in his mouth. Dan was gripping onto his hair and moaning loud above him. Phil had missed hearing how loud he could make his boyfriend moan, missed all the beautiful sounds that couldn’t be made at all during tour.

“I’m close, Ph-,” Dan tried warning, his hand in Phil’s hair pushing Phil’s head down on him more.

Phil sucked even harder, and one hand snaked up Dan’s body to twist his nipple. Dan moaned, and another tweak of his nipple finally sent him over the edge.

Phil swallowed around Dan as he came, bobbing his head and not coming off until he couldn’t feel anymore come spurting down the back of his throat.

When he heard Dan exhale a sigh of contentment, he finally pulled off with a pop. Phil sat up and Dan immediately pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself as he licked into Phil’s mouth.

They broke the kiss only when they needed air, and Dan collapsed onto Phil similar to how Phil pounced on him earlier. They laid on the floor tangled in each other as they caught their breaths.

“Third post-tour agenda: you’ve got lots of unpacking and laundry to do,” Dan cheekily said after a while, poking Phil in the ribs.

Phil groaned and shoved at Dan a little, his signature pout returning to his lips.

Dan wouldn’t tell Phil now, but of course he’d help him with the laundry later. Sure he’d won their silly little game, but how could he resist the need to wipe that pout off his boyfriend’s face?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time hearing about a sybian actually LOL so sorry if there were any inaccuracies :p  
> you can hmu on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com if you have any prompts!!


End file.
